Johnny and his friends go camping again!
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Roy, Johnny and Brackett go on a camping trip for the weekend. It started out well. There were sunny skies, good conversations, and the promise of a quiet relaxing weekend. Not a deathfic!
1. Owies

A/N I hope you like this story it is my first Emergency fic. I tried really hard on this. I'm proud of this. This is not a marry sue. Jessie is just an idiot girl I made up.

_Roy looked back up at the man's legs that were sticking out of the ceiling. "Just hold still and we'll be up to get you in a minute. Just stay calm." The purple ceiling tile lay on the hot pink floor tiles and Roy felt nauseous as he look at the room. These people had no taste at all._

"_Calm? Why don't we trade places and see how you feel! Next time my idiot wife wants a leak fixed she can do it herself or call someone else. All that girl does is get me in trouble." _

_Roy and John exchanged looks. "Well don't worry if you don't move too much you should be ok."_

_Roy grabbed a handful of the bright orange clear curtain and stepped on the side of the tub and looked up at him. The hideous green tub was slick and he lost his footing jerking the curtain on his way down and the rod broke off the wall and smacked Johnny in the head. Roy's back fell against the sink and let out a grunting noise as he slid down to the floor, Johnny however fell back into the red toilet with yellow flowers on it and hit his head knocking himself out. _

_Chet heard the commotion and ran to the ugly bathroom seeing Roy first, went to his side. "What happened?" _

"_I fell." He looked at the small pink elephant shaped rug that was supposed to keep the floor dry after bathing._

"_Well duh. I can see that. Where's Johnny?" _

_They looked to the far end of the bathroom and saw him… He lay under the hula dancer lamp that had fallen off the wall. _

_One hour before…_

_The guys were having breakfast and talking. Chet looked at Johnny and a smile spreading across his face. "Hey Johnny, since you fixed breakfast why don't you get us something to drink?"_

"_I hardy call heating leftover pizza is fixing breakfast. Besides if you're thirsty go get it yourself." Johnny said with his mouth packed with the crust of the pizza. _

_Chet shook his head. "Hey Johnny, What's that?" He pointed behind Johnny._

_Johnny looked behind and as he did Chet took his glass of milk. "I don't see anything." He looked back to find Chet drinking his milk. "Hey! That's not fair." He got up with a sour look on his face and went to get a cup but instead he got drenched in water. _

_Chet chucked. "I thought you already had your shower today Johnny." _

_Johnny looked at him and then left the room. _

_Roy looked down with a smile on his face. "Chet, you should give him a break. We had a long night."_

"_I didn't do anything. Why is it when something happens it's me you all blame?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe because you're the one that always does it?" Roy said also leaving the room. _

"_Chester! Come here now!" _

_Chet came running to the sound of his Cap calling him. "Yes? Did I do something?"_

_Captain Stanley pointed to the floor that had a big greasy spot on it. "I thought you cleaned this room? It was your turn."_

_Chet looked puzzled. "But Cap, I did. But I'll clean it again."_

_When the Captain left Chet saw Johnny across the room smirking at him. "You just wait pally, I'm ganna get you back."_

_Once Chet was done he went into the kitchen and saw that everyone was in there having ice cream. "Ohhh. I want some."_

"_Sorry Chester B but there is no more." Came Johnny who had a crooked smile on his face. _

"_O-yeah?" He walked over and grabbed Johnny's bowl and ran to the other side of the room behind Roy. _

"_Hey! Give it back!" Johnny ran over to him as Chet started to eat mouthfuls but then stopped and grabbed his head. "Good, serves you right! I hope your brain freezes!"_

_Once Chet felt better he started to eat again and Johnny was jumping up and down like a child. "Give it back! Your ganna eat it all! Come on Chet." Johnny crossed his arms and looked at Captain Stanley._

_Cap looked at Johnny and felt bad. "Chester, give Johnny back his ice cream…Now."_

_Johnny smiled as Chet gave him a dirty look. "I hope you choke." He handed it back but not before he lost his hold on the bowl and it fell on the floor. "Ops. Looks like nether one of us gets any. Sorry Johnny boy but I guess you won't get the chance to choke on it."_

"_Chet. Stop with the harassment. And if you don't then you will get latrine duty for a week."_

"_But Cap! I wanted some. And he started it!" _

_Cap opened his mouth to say something but then the alarm went off. _

"_Squad 51, man trapped in ceiling, 1804 South Street, cross street drake. Time out 10:12."_

_Once they drove up to the house they saw a short skinny girl hopping up and down waving her arms around. "Please hurry! My husband is stuck." She looked at Johnny and smiled. "Do you have an accent?"_

"_No ma'am I don't. Where is he?" _

"_In the bathroom!" She ran into the house as fast as her little legs would take her. _

_She led them thought out the rather large house and up the stairs and to the ugliest bathroom the crew has ever seen. _

_Roy went in first and looked up at the ceiling above the small bathtub. "Sir? Can you hear me?" _

"_We." Came a French voice. _

_Johnny looked down at the young woman. "How did he get up there?"_

"_Well. Ya see. We uhhh had a leak and I told him what a great idea it would be if he could fix it. He's tall and he doesn't weigh all that much you see, so I knew once he got up there he would not fall through the ceiling you see. But instead the hole he made wasn't big enough. Now he's stuck on something." She said in her little squeaky voice that hurt the guy's ears._

_Chet thought she was cute until she opened her mouth, he thought her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Do you know what he's stuck on?"_

"_Don't know! Let me check!" She ran into the bathroom almost running Roy over. "Babe! What are you stuck on?"_

"_A nail."_

"_What's caught on a nail baby?"_

"_My belt."_

_She looked at Roy with hopeful eyes. "You're going to get him down right?" _

"_Yes ma'am we are. But I'm ganna need you to step back into the other room."_

"_I can't leave my baby! He might miss me."_

"_Miss." Johnny grabbed her small arm and led her into the bedroom. "He'll be out in a little while."_

"_My name is not Miss. It's Jessie. But you were close." This girl was nuts. _

_Roy looked at the legs that hug out of the ceiling. "Sir. Are you hurt anywhere?"_

"_No! I just want out! Stop asking me dumb questions please." _

"_His name is Louis." Jessie said coming back in the bathroom. "And he has the hottest voice ever!"_

_Johnny came back in and grabbed her. "Miss I told you not to go in there, we need room to work. Please."_

"_Jessie! J-E-S-S-I-E! Not miss. I hate being called that." She crossed her arms and pouted. _

"_Sorry. Jessie will you stay here while we get him out?" She nodded and he went in to help Roy. _

_Cap poked his head in the doorway. "Do I need to call Rampart?"_

"_I don't think so. He said he's not hurt." Roy looked back up at the man's legs that were sticking out of the ceiling. "Just hold still and we'll be up to get you in a minute. Just stay calm." The purple ceiling tile lay on the hot pink floor tiles and Roy felt nauseous as he look at the room. These people had no taste at all._

"_Calm? Why don't we trade places and see how you feel! Next time my idiot wife wants a leak fixed she can do it herself or call someone else. All that girl does is get me in trouble." _

_Roy and John exchanged looks. "Well don't worry if you don't move too much you should be ok."_

_Roy grabbed a handful of the bright orange clear curtain and stepped on the side of the tub and looked up at him. The hideous green tub was slick and he lost his footing jerking the curtain on his way down and the rod broke off the wall and smacked Johnny in the head. Roy's back fell against the sink and let out a grunting noise as he slid down to the floor, Johnny however fell back into the red toilet with yellow flowers on it and hit his head knocking himself out. _

_Chet heard the commotion and ran to the ugly bathroom seeing Roy first, went to his side. "What happened?" _

"_I fell." He looked at the small pink elephant shaped rug that was supposed to keep the floor dry after bathing._

"_Well duh. I can see that. Where's Johnny?" _

_They looked to the far end of the bathroom and saw him… He lay under the hula dancer lamp that had fallen off the wall. _

_Both moved over to him and saw that he had a bump on his head over his right eye and his eyes were partially open. Roy leaned over him. "Johnny? Can you hear me?  
_

_Chet was looking over Roy's shoulder chewing his mustache. _

"_Roy? I'm okay. Just hurts a bit."_

"_Yeah Roy, he doesn't have anything in his head to hurt."_

_Johnny opened his eyes more, and tried to glare at Chet. But he sat up and put his hand down on a piece of broken lamp. It hurt, he had driven a shard in the webbing between his thumb and forefinger. Johnny looked down at his hand that now hand blood oozing out._

"_Man that is nasty." Replied Chet._

"_Shut up Chet. Roy can you remove it?"_

"I don't think so Junior. We have to let Rampart deal with it. Chet get me some bandages and the biophone."

"_What about Louis? You came to rescue him, don't make me smack you. It's dark up there and he doesn't like the dark."_

_Roy rolled his eyes before turning around facing her. "We will get him out of there. Cap, can you work on that while I get Johnny patched up?"_

"_Yeah Roy, it will be fine ma'am. Marco we need you and Mike to help us." _

_Jesse stood there her arms crossed glaring at them. The captain helped Roy move Johnny out of the bathroom so the other men could work. Johnny was sitting on a straight chair and Jessie tapped her foot as she waited for her husband to be rescued. "Don't you get any blood on my rug. I just got it. I'm a nurse you know? I can fix that."_

_Roy turned to her, and smiled. "You are?"_

"_Yeap. Been one for 2 years!" She said so proudly. _

"_How old are you?"  
_

"_Twenty years, three months and two hours."_

_Roy smiled she was nuts. "That's not long."_

"_Let me prove it to ya!" _

_Johnny's eyes got wide. He didn't want this crazy girl to work on him. She moved over to him, too the gauze pads and began to clean the wound with a bit of peroxide before wrapping the wound without covering the shard of glass. Then she cleaned the head wound and put two butterfly bandages on it. "Wont me to give you a lollypop, I have cherry and grape."_

"_Cherry." _

"_Okay." She looks around the room. "You…" she looks at Chet. "You stop picking on this boy. He's nice. I'll smack you silly if you do it again." She gives him a lolly she had in her pocket and messes his hair up. "Reminds me of Louis." She smiles and turned to the door again. "What's taking so long? I want my Louis."_

_Roy was impressed by her. "Shouldn't be long." He stood by Johnny. "And when were done here you're going to the hospital. _

"_But I feel fine." Sucking on the lollypop Jess gave him. _

_10 minutes later Louis came running out of the bathroom and Jess went running up to him and jumped him they both fell to the ground. "How is my baby doing? I missed you so much!" She kissed him and helped him up. "Is my baby hungry?"_

_Roy checked Louis over and they left._

_At Rampart Hospital. _

_Johnny walked in and saw Dixie. "Hey ya Dix."_

"_Hi Johnny." She said with a bright smile._

_Roy came over. "Dixie, Johnny has a piece of glass through his hand."_

_Dixie looked at his hand. "Come on Johnny." She smiled leading him to room three. _

_Johnny waved with his good hand. "See you in a few Roy."_

"_Yeah, ok." _

_A half an hour later Johnny came out with his hand all patched up. "They said I have to not use it as much as I usually do for week or so." He smiled. _

"_I told Cap and he already called in a replacement for you. Besides you should be happy. It's down time anyway. Just let me know if you need anything. Just don't go and get an infection or get the bandage dirty."_

"_Ha ha, very funny. Anyway I'm going camping this weekend, wanna come?"_

"_Sure Junior. Joanne is taking the kids to see her brother. If you go you need to wear a rubber glove over the bandage." _

"_No way."_

"_Yes, so you don't mess it up. I don't want to have Brice for a partner."_

"_Ah you would miss me." Johnny said smilingly._

"_No, but I can't stand Brice. If you do I'll get you a bag of cherry lollies."_

"_And just so you know Brackett is coming. I asked him while he was sowing me up!"_

_**A/N Please tell me what you think. I really want to know your opinion on this. Should I continue? Please Review!! Do you want to know what happens next? It will get way better I promes! Its not that hard to review. **_


	2. Camping gone wroung

**_A/N Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews! It made my day and week! I hope you like this one too. Reviews are loved. _**

_The next day Johnny got all his gear ready and called Roy to tell him he was ready. Roy was on his way, he was going to drive his old antic car over to Johnny's house and then drive John's Rover for him. Johnny smiling broadly when he thought of the fun they were going to have. He was going to teach the Doc how to fish with a spear, and Roy how to find his way in the woods without a compass. _

_When Roy got there he helped Johnny with his bags and they were off to pick Brackett up. Once they were all in the Rover they were talking and Johnny was going on about how he and his grandpa would go on trips and all the stuff he had taught him. _

_The air was warm and the air smelled sweet, the trees were various shades of green along with the grass. Some parts that Roy could see were nothing but reddish dirt, Johnny had his window rolled all the way down and his eyes closed enjoying the fresh air blowing against his face. _

_Brackett was reading a mystery book in the back seat. He was relaxed in his jeans and light blue teeshirt. Roy couldn't see his eyes in the mirror because of Brackett's dark sunglasses, but there was a slight smile on the good doctor's face. Roy had his window rolled up and was started to sweat he looked at the gas meter and then over at John. "Where's the next gas station at?"_

_"About a mile and a half." Johnny replied sitting up and opened his eyes rummaging through the glove box and moving stuff around._

_"Good we're almost out." He smiled at the song that came on the radio and turned it up he loved that country song. _

_"Man, I'm out of snacks." John found no nuts or pretzels and looked back at Brackett in the backseat. "How you doing back there?"_

_"Doing well. It's a bit breezy but other than that I think it's nice. Hey Roy could you turn that down please?" _

_Roy did and then they pulled up to the gas station and he and John got out. _

_"I'm going to get some snacks. Hey Doc do you want anything? Snack or something to drink?"_

_Brackett sat up and stuck his head out the window. "Sure. Coke would be nice. But I don't want a snack, going on a diet, Dixie and I are doing it together." He said with a smile._

_John didn't see the joke in it and believed him and walked off toward the store but then Roy called out to him. "Get me something!" _

_Johnny grabbed some drinks and went to look for some snacks. "Ohhh." He grabbed a packet of mixed doughnuts and some Pringle chips, pretzels, nuts, and for the Doc he picked up a banana. Then he went up to the counter and saw a pretty girl and smiled big at her. "Hello."_

_She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello. Is this all?"_

_"Yeah…I mean no. The gas." _

_She looked outside and rang it up. "That will be eleven forty three." She looked up at him and put her hand out. _

_"Sure." He handed her the money and looked at her hand no engagement ring or marriage ring. "I'm John. John Gage." _

_She gave him back his change. "Love the name. I'm Lilly. You look so nice." _

_"Thank you, so do you." He smiled again. "So do you live around here?"_

_"Sort of. Why you asking me out?" She came around the counter and the first thing John saw was her big round tummy. She must have been 7 or 8 months pregnant. _

_"Ummm…Well…I don't know. I was going to ask you if you knew where a book store was." _

_She looked down sadly. "It's this isn't it?" She looked up again and John felt bad. "You men are mean!" She went to the back of the store._

_"But miss. I never said I didn't want to go out…" But she didn't hear him. "Good going John. Look what you did." He went to the car and got in a sad look on his face. "Here you go Doc."_

_Brackett took his coke and banana and saw the look on John's face. "What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing. Here you go Roy." Then back to Brackett. "Want some?" He reached over the backseat with the doughnuts. _

_Brackett looked at them, he didn't really want one but they looked so good. "Thanks Johnny." He grabbed a white powdered one and started to eat it. "Ummm…It's so good. Could I have another one?"_

_John handed him the whole thing. "Eat as many as you want I lost my appetite."_

_"What about me?" Came Roy's voice. "I want to try the chocolate ones."_

_"Why? The white ones are way better." Brackett handed Roy a white one. "Trust me."_

_Roy tried it and the rolled the window down and spit it out. "Aww. That's nasty!"_

_Johnny laughed and took one from Brackett. "I'll see who's right." He popped the whole thing into his mouth and started to chew. "It's not bad. I'm with Doc on this one." He said with his mouthful of food showing. _

_Roy looked at the two men. "You're both crazy." He reached over and grabbed a chocolate one and took a small bite. "Now this one is good." Then he chewed it some more and his face changed and he spit that out also. "Man those things are disgusting! Did you get anything else Johnny?"_

_John gave him the bag of chips. "You have no taste in food Roy. They're wonderful!"_

_"Yeah." Brackett had eaten the whole bag and wanted more. "Hold on Roy. I'll be right back." He ran in the store and came back with 3 bags of them, barbeque, garlic and ruffles. "That's all they had but the garlic ones will keep the vampire out of your tent tonight. Hey John is the reason you didn't like it in there is cause of the big guy that curses a lot?"_

_"What? What happened to the girl?"_

_"What girl."_

_"Never mind. Let's go." _

_Once they got to their destination they pulled up the car under a big tree got out and grabbed their gear. Johnny put on his cowboy hat and Brackett surprising Roy pulled one on as well, leaving Roy with a ugly baseball cap that had been washed too many times. The three men with their backpacks on began to walk up the mountain Johnny leading them, not following the marked trail. He knew where he was taking them._

_About an hour later Roy sat down on a rock and looked for his canteen, wiping the sweat from his face and neck. "Johnny, have you seen my water?" _

_Johnny looked at Brackett who was having no problems keeping up and smiled at his partner. "It should be in your bag and I have some sunflower seeds. Want some?"_

_Roy shook his head no, and found his canteen int he bottom of his bag, pulled it out and drank some. _

_Brackett pushed his hat up on his forehead and looked around and wondered if Dixie might like to come out here with him one weekend, just the two of them. She would be scared at night from the animal sounds and as they sat by the fire, she'd no doubt cuddle up to him. _

_"You ready Roy? We have miles to go before we stop to fish for our dinner."_

_"Dinner…I'm starving Johnny."_

_"Well pally you will get it when you can catch it. Doc want to see who catches the most fish?"_

_"Sure, I'm game. I brought some of my grandpappies famous bait." _

_Roy stood up, feeling like an old man compared to the other two. _

_Finally after what felt like forever they stopped in a nice area that was not far from the lake. Johnny had explained it to him that if they were too close to the water the animals were more likely to wander into their campsite tonight. Roy didn't want to find a bear in his sleeping bag. He would only share his bag with Joanne. He watched the other two drop their packs and head off to the big beautiful lake, the mountains behind it reflecting off of it. The trees and land looked so peaceful._

_Johnny's eyes shined. "Now isn't that a nice sight?"_

_Roy looked around and liked all that he saw. "Yes. It's nice. Jo would love it. Maybe I should take her and the kids up here. Or leave the kids with her brother or something." _

_Brackett was quietly taking photographs of the scenery. _

_Johnny started to walk around looking at the dirt ground but then stopped. "Hey guys. Come here. Look at these tracks. Can you guess what made them?"_

_Roy looked down at them and shook his head. "I don't know."_

_"Take a guess."_

_"A cougar?"_

_"No. It's a bear. I don't get how you came up with a cougar." He laughed a little and then went on to look for some more. _

_Roy looked around and saw one. "Hey look. I know what this one is. It's a fox!"_

_Johnny came over and looked down at it. It was small clearly a squirrel made that. He looked up at Roy and saw the huge smile on his face so he decided to not tell him. "Yeap. You know my grandpa taught me how to track. But not just animals, people too."_

_"That's nice. If one of us go's missing then we can rest assure that you can fun us." Roy smiled big and they walked over to a tree._

_"Ha ha. Funny Roy. Real funny."_

_Brackett stopped taking pictures and went to look at the fox print. "That is not a fox. They must not know their prints." Brackett was surprised at John thinking it was a fox or maybe he just didn't want to embarrass Roy. _

_"Let's go hiking."_

_Brackett didn't feel like it but wasn't about to ruin the boys fun. "Sounds good to me." _

_Smiling they started up another green brown mountain. Roy saw an eagle fly over head and it was huge. Brackett tried to take a picture but it was gone. Johnny found a large feather from a big bird and put it in his pack. _

_"Where do you want to set up camp Johnny?" Brackett asked looking up admiring the colors of the sky. _

_"Somewhere flat." He smiled and stopped to look around where they were was a perfect place to set up camp. The ground was grassy not many rocks and under bushy tall trees. "Let's camp here then keep hiking." _

_"Johnny, don't you think we should take a break first?" Brackett wasn't use to walking this much and was getting tired and thirsty. _

_"Setting up camp is a break. I'll do the tents and you can sit and watch. That way you'll be ready to go." He smiled and walked over to the spot he thought was best and took out the big tent that they would all be sharing with Roy helping. _

_Roy looked around. "I just hope there aren't any snakes around."_

_Brackett was drinking some cool water from the canteen and tapping his foot. _

_Roy and John finished and they started walking again. John found some more prints and started to fallow them, he just couldn't remember what the name of the animal that made them were called. _

_Brackett was once again talking photos and Roy was sniffing a tree that smelled like pine. "Smells pretty good."_

_Johnny was walking close to the edge of a cliff and lost his footing on some lose rocks and fell over. He was trying to grab onto something to stop himself from falling but more rocks and dirt fell taking him with it. With a yell he went over the edge and tumbled to the bottom hitting rocks, bumps and other stuff going down._

_Roy heard John yell and looked over in time to see his friend go over. "Johnny!" _

**_A/N I hope you liked it! Wonder what will happen to Johnny? Please REVIEW!! Reviews make me Wright faster. Thanks for reading!_**


	3. sorrow

**A/N: I was depressed on lack of reviews, and all those story alerts without reviews was so sad. I thought I did good. This is overall the best work I have ever done in my life! But I don't know what you thought. To those few who reviewed earlier, thanks. It means so much to me you'll never know how much. You might need a tissue for this part.**

* * *

Johnny opened his eyes feeling as though his head was going to explode. He could see the sunlight coming down through the overhang of leaves, and heard a chirping sound overhead. He tried to move and couldn't. 'Oh man, I broke something.' He felt like he was floating. He found himself looking down from above the tree and saw himself. 'Hey, that's me. That's not good. There's Roy and the doc…they look concerned. But I am fine, in fact I never felt better. Strange thing is I always thought I'd go rescuing someone from a fire, not like this.' "Roy, Doc…I'm okay. It's okay." Johnny looks around at the sound of a voice, and saw his grandfather standing in a light motioning to him. He smiled and began to move towards him. "I'm coming gramps, I've missed you..."

Roy ran over to the drop and looked down. "Johnny!" All he saw was dust and heard the sounds of Johnny crashing into bushes. It was rocky and broken tree branches lay down the cliff and Johnny had just rolled over them.

Brackett turned at the sound of all the commotion and saw dirt fly and Roy go running he ran over there too and looked down. "Do you see him?"

Roy shook his head and walked over to a less steep hill and started to go down.

"What are you doing? Roy you might fall too." He grabbed him by the back of the collar. "Do we have any rope in our equipment? You could go get it and I can go down there. I can check him."

"I don't care!" Roy pulled away and slid down and made it halfway when he saw Johnny lying beside a tree not moving. "No." He ran over there almost falling a few times. He put his fingers to his neck to check for a pulse…

Doctor Brackett was right behind him and reached past to check Johnny. When he couldn't find a pulse in the arterial pulse in his neck he tried for the one in the wrist. "Don't you do this boy! He looked at Johnny's face which had only a bruise on his right cheek and a dent in the Zygomatic bone. Brackett checked the neck as Roy moved over to let the doctor work. Brackett felt the neck and found damage to 3rd and 4th cervical vertebrae. They couldn't move him and it was going to make it hard to treat him. But Brackett looked at Roy. "Roy I'll do the depressions, don't tilt his head back, his neck is broken." Roy grabbed Johnny's chin and moved it opening his mouth and began to breathe into it. Brackett was doing the compressions worried that they were wasting their time.

Ten minutes later Brackett sat back, he looked down at Johnny as he sat down hard. He didn't want to have to say the word it was always hard to deal with death of a patient. But it was a lot harder when that patient was a friend. He put a hand out to Roy, who had started the compressions himself frantically. "Roy, stop."

"No! Help me! We can save him!"

"Roy, it's too late. We…lost him." Said Brackett softly as he got up and walked a few away with his back turned to them.

"No! Help me damn it!" He looked down at Johnny's slightly bluish lifeless face his eyes half open. His own eyes starting to tear up. "Please…Come back." He broke down, what was he going to tell the guys? How was he going to explain it? What is Dixie going to say, she'll be heartbroken.

Dr. Brackett climbed back up the hill and grabbed a blanket and slowly went back to Roy's side and handed him the blanket. "Come on Roy. We need to take him up and we need to call someone to come get us."

"No." Roy's voice was low and full of hurt. "We gatta do something, anything. He can't be gone." He grabbed Brackett's shirt and shook him. "You are the great OR doctor, you can fix anything! Fix him! Please."

"I wish I could Roy. I wish I could." Brackett watched as Roy collapsed on the ground, broke down started to shack. This was going to be hard on him.

Roy was now wishing his wife was there for moral support. He missed his best friend already.

* * *

The next day Brackett went into work and looked around for Dixie finding her in the coffee room. She turned around and gave him a big smile but once she looked into his eyes her smile died. "What is it?"

"Dix, its John." He took a deep breath. "He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Part of her knew the answer already but she hoped she was wrong or even better dreaming.

"He fell off a cliff and…" He turned around refusing to look at her. "He didn't make it. Me and Roy tried everything we could but it was no use."

Dixie felt different emotions go through her at the same time. She dropped to the tile floor and buried her head in her hands and started to cry. Brackett came over and got down with her and held her.

Captain Stanley received the phone call of John's death and how it happened and why Roy wouldn't be coming in for a week or two. "Ok, thanks." He hung up dread on his face and walked into the other room.

They guys were joking around and waiting for roll call to be done. The Captain came in sorrow on his face and looked at them. "Guys, I have something to tell you all, I don't really know a good way to say it so I'm just going to say it." He took a deep breath and let it out. "While John and Roy were camping they has an accident and John fell off a cliff and he didn't make it."

Chet's eyes went wide. "That's not funny Cap."

"I'm not kidding Chester. Johnny's dead. I'm sorry fellas. Roy will be back in two weeks." He walked back into his office and shut his door leaving the guys standing there wide mouthed. Things were never going to be the same around there again. Chet lowered his head as tears ran down his face and into his mustache, he had lost his friend, no more pranks, no more of Johnny coming up with crazy ideas, no more…Johnny.

**A/N: I'm sorry. Please don't kill me! It was so heartbreaking for me to writing this. And I feel so guilty. Please review. Do you think I should write one where he doesn't die? **

**He will live. :) **


	4. He lives!

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They mean a lot. And **desoto dame** , I don't care if you don't like it. Don't be so mean. It's not the best story but it's not the worst ether! Some people are good and others are not we all have our own ways of writing. Anyway…So as promised he is alive and well. Hope you like this one. And I don't have a beta so sorry for any miss spelled words. And wow, Johnny is loved. lol. ****I killed him because I wanted to challenge myself and see if I could. I didn't mean to upset anyone.**

_***********_

_**Brackett woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up looking around and spotted Johnny eating trail mix and sipping water from his canteen. He watched the younger man toss a nut to a chipmunk. Roy looked over at him. "What's wrong Doctor?"**_

_**Brackett grabbed his canteen and took a long drink. "Nothing, how long was I asleep?"**_

_**"About twenty-five minutes."**_

"_**Oh, he stood up and stretched as he saw Johnny stand up and smile. Roy stood up slowly and waited. Johnny started off leading the others. He was looking down at the ground. "Do you know what animal made that?" He pointed to prints on the ground. **_

_**Roy looked at it then looked around. "Bear? I just hope there aren't any snakes around."**_

"_**No, it's a fox"**_

_**Brackett was drinking some more cool water from the canteen and tapping his foot. This seemed familiar. **_

_**Roy and John started walking again. John found some more prints and started to follow them, he just couldn't remember what the name of the animal that made them were called. **_

_**Brackett was about to start talking photos when he looked around and saw Roy sniffing a tree.**_

"_**Smells pretty good." Said Roy.**_

_**Suddenly Brackett felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. This was familiar, just like his dream. He moved closer to Johnny, he wouldn't say anything to his friend after all it was probably just a dream. But just in case. Johnny turned and looked at him before turning back around.**_

_**Johnny was walking close to the edge of a cliff and lost his footing on some lose rocks and fell over. At that moment Brackett grabbed Johnny and jerked backwards, and both fell away from the edge and rolled. **_

_**Johnny sat up and looked at Brackett. "Thanks Doc. You saved my life…again"**_

"_**I'm just glad I was in the right place at the right time. You'd do the same for me."**_

"_**Yeah, anytime." He replied and got to his feet brushing off the dirt and leaves. Roy leaned down and offered his hand to the doctor and pulled him to his feet. **_

"_**That was a good catch, Doctor Brackett."**_

"_**Well I wouldn't want Dixie to beat me up for not watching out for her favorite Paramedic." **_

_**Johnny stood up and walked away from the cliff. "I have an idea, let's go get some lunch! I'm getting hungry. Whoever gets the least amount of fish has to gut, clean and cook them." He smiled brightly he just knew he had this one. **_

_**Roy smiled. "Yeah. But I'm not gutting anything." He felt lucky today. **_

_**They went back to camp and grabbed their fishing gear. **_

_*********_

_**Roy had a hard time putting his fishing rod together while the other two had there's in the water trying to catch some fish. **_

_**Bracket looked at his fishing rod as it started to jerk. "I got one!" He ran over to it and started to real it in and once he did he found he had a huge foot long rainbow trout. "Do I win?"**_

_**Johnny smiled. "You did well. But I'm going to do better." **_

_**Brackett put the fish on the stringer and back in the water to keep it fresh. Then he tossed his line out again and less than a minute later he had another catch, he reeled it in and this one was also big but was slightly smaller than the first. **_

_**Roy finally got his rod together and turned his arms back like he was going to hit a baseball and swung the rod, his line sailed out, landing with a plop. He then sat on rock nearby and pulled out a book from his bag. **_

_**Johnny reeled his in to see why he wasn't catching anything. And once he did he found the worm was gone, he put another one on and tossed it out at that same time Roy yelled out. "I got one!" He looked over and saw him reeling it in his muscles flexed and he was struggling.**_

_**Brackett came over to give him a hand. "No. I got it. Man it must be a big one!" But once he saw what was on the end he his face flushed a bright red.**_

_**Johnny let out a laugh. "Yeah, real big Roy." He burst out laughing and Brackett rolled his eyes. **_

_**Roy looked down at the small fish must not have been bigger than a pin in length and was fatter around then in length. "Man. This little guy sure did give me hell. I'll just put him back." He threw it back and looked at John and the Doctor. "It still counts as one right?" Afraid to ask he looked down and put another worm on his hook.**_

_**Johnny stopped laughing and went over to his rod.**_

"_**Guys?" But he didn't get a reply. "It better." He threw his line out again hoping for better luck. **_

_**Latter on Brackett caught five more fish and the other two still waited. **_

_**Johnny looked up at his rod and saw it moving. "Yes!" He walked over there and started to reel it in and half way in it got stuck. "O-no. Why me?" His line was caught on a rock. **_

_**Roy tried not to laugh as he walked away towards some bushes while Johnny cut his line. **_

_**Johnny looked back and didn't see Roy anywhere. "Hey Doc. Can I have one of your fish?"**_

"_**No cheating Johnny." Then Brackett's line started to jerk again. "Now this is my kind of day." **_

_**Johnny looked on in disbelief. He fixed his line back up again and tossed out with a slight jerk of his arm.**_

_**Roy came back and stood by Johnny. "I'm glad you invited me. It's better than the last time we went."**_

"_**Yeah, but I'm glad Chet didn't come." **_

_**Brackett once again caught on and the two looked at him. "How many does that make Doc?" Johnny was hoping he would leave and get a drink or something so he could steal one of his fish. **_

"_**Eight."**_

_**Roy whistled and waited for his next catch but then it started to get dark and the fish needed to be cooked so they all started to reel their lines in, when Johnny felt something on his line. "I think I got something." He reeled it in and saw a catfish looking back at him. "Ha! Roy you're cooking!" **_

"_**Me? I caught a fish you didn't." **_

"_**What do you call this? It's a fish and it's bigger than yours so I win."**_

"_**But I caught one first." **_

"_**So. Mine is still bigger so I win!"**_

"_**That isn't even a fish! It should go under a different category!"**_

"_**It's still a fish! That's why it's a catfish." **_

_**Brackett held up his hand. "Will you two stop it? You both loose. Why don't you both cook while I rest."**_

_**********_

_**The sun had gone down and the three men were sitting around the campfire having finished up the fish dinner and cleaned up. The stars overhead were shining brightly in the dark sky. Much better than in L.A. where the smog often blocked the sky out. Roy leaned back onto his elbows and looked up trying to find the constellations. Johnny sat there telling stories that his grandfather had told him on the many occasions that they had gone camping. Doctor Brackett listened closely, finding the stories very interesting. It was good to get away from work and just be Kel instead of always the doctor. **_

_**Then after finishing that story, Johnny began to sing and Brackett figured it was Seminole. It had a haunting feel to it, and Johnny sang it with feeling, seemingly lost in the song. Roy sat up listening too. **_

_**Later that night they started to fall asleep when they heard howling. "Coyotes?" Roy looked over at Johnny. **_

"_**Nope. It's Yvhv's." He said smiling. **_

_**Roy looked at him confused. "Isn't that a wolf?" **_

_**Johnny started to hum to himself and just shook his head yes.**_

_**Later on they were in all asleep the air staying cool. The next morning Brackett woke up to find his sleeping bag gone. He looked around and his pack was gone too. 'Johnny, Roy." **_

_**Johnny shot up in his bed and looked around. "What?"**_

"_**Have you seen my pack?" Johnny shook his head rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What about my sleeping bag?" Johnny got up and walked away. "Roy! Hey wake up." **_

_**Roy peeked one eye open. "Hu?"**_

"_**I lost my stuff. Could you help me find it?"**_

_**Roy looked around and saw it over where Johnny's was. "Over there." **_

_**Brackett went to get his sleeping bag. "Do you see my bag any where?" **_

"_**No." **_

_**Brackett looked all over for it but couldn't find it anywhere. **_

_**Johnny came back and looked around. "What are you still laying around for Roy? We still have some hiking to do!" He started roll his sleeping bag up and put his things away. **_

**A/N: only one more chapter to go. The next one will be way better I promise. I just wanted this one to be about him living. Hope this one wasn't a disappointment! The next one will have laughs and action in it. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Please no flames. **


	5. Last part

**A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed. And stuck with this story from the beginning. You guys are the best! And thanks for all the support! I hope you like this one. Sorry for any miss spelled words. Can't catch them all. **

Johnny looked around and saw what looked like a possible cave up the hill, surrounded by brushes and trees. His curiosity got the better of him. "Let's go check that out, looks like a cave. But be careful, something to could be living in it."

"Then maybe we should skip it." Replied the Doc.

"No, let's go see. Maybe I can find some arrowheads for the kids."

"Ah Roy, Let me check it out first, I'll check for signs of any animals around the entrance first."

But Roy was off with a smile on his face, Johnny looked at Brackett who just shrugged his shoulders and walked up beside Johnny. Johnny walked faster to try and catch up with his partner. Roy had already entered as Johnny was six feet away. He put up his hand to stop Brackett. "Let me check around, move over there in the trees and wait." Brackett didn't argue as he moved out of range. Johnny looked around and saw prints, and fresh scant on the ground.

"Roy! Get out of there!"

"What? Why? I'm not done." He turned back around and started looking around, seeing a set of glowing red eyes that was looking at him. "O…"

Johnny ran up to the entrance just as he did a roar filled the air. "Roy!"

Roy came running out of the cave.

"Don't run!"

But Roy grabbed his arm and jerked "Run!"

Brackett who was already in the trees started climbing a tree. The bear came out of the cave and gave chase getting closer to them.

Johnny looked back to see how close the bear was and seeing it getting closer ran faster. Roy almost ran into a tree trying to look back. "What now?"

They saw a cliff and Johnny kept going and jumped off, he remembered walking by it from earlier that day. Roy stopped and looked down to see Johnny landing with a big splash in the water below. Then he leaned over and the ground gave way and he fell into the water himself. Once he surfaced he looked around and saw Johnny swimming to the embankment.

Johnny stood on the embankment water running off his clothes as he looked up at the bear that stood on two feet on the cliff. He hoped it wasn't planning to jump too. "Roy, get out of the water. Where's Brackett?"

"I don't know, I didn't see him."

"I hope he's safe." Johnny watched the bear give up and turn to leave.

Brackett climbed out of the tree and looked around. No sight on the bear he slowly got up and started to jog in the same direction that the bear had gone, but going off to the right hoping to avoid the bear. Soon he found a river and he remembered it from earlier, he even took some photos of it. He walked down to the river and saw Johnny and Roy soaking wet. "You two ok?"

They looked over at him and greeted him with smiles. "Yeah, You?"

"I'm fine, it's been awhile since I climbed a tree. But I managed it." He came over as Roy began to remove his wet pants and shirt. "Hey if you're going to go swimming, I will too. I'm a bit overheated." He removed his boots and stripped down to his underwear…his blue briefs with red hearts on them. Roy smiled and Johnny snickered.

"Hey Doc, never thought you were the type."

Brackett smiled and turned a little red. "It was a Valentine's day present from Dix."

"Lucky you Doc, all I got for Valentine's Day were a box of cookies my aunt sent me."

Roy thought it was all funny until he remembered what he got, and decided to not to say anything.

Brackett went in and liked the way it felt on his hot skin. The water felt better than a shower, somewhat cool but still warm.

Johnny took his shoes off and also stripped down to his blue boxers and hung them over tree branches to dry and walked in.

Roy hesitated he didn't feel like a swim but he was hot after that scary bear moment. He stripped down and hung his wet clothes up also. He then got in and they swam for ten minutes when Johnny got out. "Be right back."

He climbed up the embankment and did a back flip off it landing gracefully in the water.

Brackett looked at him. "That looks like fun. I bet I could flip better than that." He grinned as he got out and went up the embankment and took at off at a run to the drop off. He did a front flip and then landed head first in the water like a pro. He felt just like teenager again.

Johnny clapped his hands and he and Brackett looked at Roy.

"What? I'm not jumping off."

"Scared?" Johnny said serious as ever.

"No. I just don't feel like jumping off."

Brackett and Johnny shared a look. "He's scared."

Roy shook his head. "Fine. I'll do it." He grumbled the whole way up. He looked down and then took a few steps back and ran at it jumping off he went head down in the water.

Johnny started to laugh. "That was great!"

Bracket rolled his eyes and Roy swam over. "There. You two happy?"

Johnny looked behind Roy seeing something floating on the water. "What is that?"

Brackett and Roy looked at the red thing floating in the water.

Suddenly Roy went as red at it was and went over to grab it. He turned around with a lopsided smirk. "Oops, I didn't plan to go commando. I guess I need to get Joanne to buy me some more boxers."

"That's a risk of getting worms like that from the water?" Brackett said looking at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I hadn't thought about that. The fall was just too much for them to stay on I guess." That got a big laugh from Johnny which also makes him laugh.

"You better hurry and get them on. A fish might come along for a snack."

They all laughed at that and Roy put his boxers back on and went to sit on a rock. "Are you two ever going to stop swimming?"

Johnny shook his head. "Nope. I'm ganna swim until I'm shriveled!"

"How can you not be? My hands and toe's are."

"I don't shrivel so easily my friend."

Brackett called it quits a good thirty minutes later while Roy took a nap.

Johnny came out soon after and put on his almost dry clothes. "Hey Doc. Do you think we should cover him up?"

"I don't know why you would. It's hot out."

Johnny walked over to a bush and picked up some lose branches with leaves still stuck to them and put them lightly over Roy's body. "Pays him back for laughing at me over Chet's jokes."

'Well in that case you should have used a sticker bush."

Brackett seemed be a completely different person when he was away from work. Johnny liked this side of him better, more fun to hang out with. Then he saw a deer on the other side of the lake. "Doc. Look."

Brackett went to grab his camera but remembered that his pack was gone. "Darn."

The deer went on his way and Johnny woke Roy up.

Roy looked down at himself. "What is this?" He moved them and looked at John. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Putting on his best innocent face.

"Put these on me."

"I didn't." He nodded his head over toward Brackett.

"Yeah sure he did." Roy got up and put his close on too. "What now?"

"More hiking! Don't you just love it?"

"Yeah. But no more caves."

Brackett went to put his clothes on but they were bundled up on the ground. "Ugg. Wrinkles."

They had walked for a few miles and then Johnny decided to call it quits for the day. Roy dropped down on what he thought would be a soft spot and pulled out his canteen. "I'm going to be too tired to go to work on Monday at this rate."

"It's good for you Roy. Toughen you up. "Johnny put his pack down and began to put together a pit for the night fire, as Brackett began to sit up the tent.

Roy excused himself to have a bit of privacy and left them to it. Johnny just finished up the fire, and began to put stuff into a pot and put it over the fire that was beginning to burn nicely. Brackett got out the plates and silverware. He was hungry. He wished he had his camera to take a few pictures of the sunset, and the campfire. Dixie would have loved to see them.

******

The food was done and Roy came back and got his share. The three men ate the stew that Johnny had put together, neither of the other two men asked him what was in it. Might be better to not know, since it wasn't from a can, at least most of it wasn't, especially the meat.

Roy started to feel itchy and gave it a little scratch then went back to eating. Got a few more bites in when the itch came back and he scratched the hell out of it. But the more he scratched the more it got itchy. "What the heck."

Bracket looked up from his food. "What is it?"

"I have this bad itch." Then he felt a burning sensation. "Ahh. Now it burns!" He jumped up and took his pants down a little way and looked at his upper leg near his butt. "Look how red that is."

Johnny and Brackett went to get a closer look. "Looks like you have a rash Roy."

"Thanks Doctor. I would have never figured that out if you haven't told me." Roy was getting grumpy and the itch was getting more itchier and burny. "Sorry Doctor."

"That's ok Roy. Johnny I don't suppose you brought a first aid kit?"

Johnny nodded and went to get it. "Hey Roy. What plant did you play in?"

"I didn't play in anything."

"What did you go near?"

"I don't know! I've been all over the forest."

Johnny gave Brackett the first aid kid. "Roy, pick one to fix you." He snickered. Chet is going to love this.

Brackett grabbed some ointment out of the first aid kit and applied it on Roy's leg. "Do your butt yourself Roy." Brackett handed him the ointment. "I'm going to finish my food."

"Thanks Doc."

Brackett went over to where he sat but found his food missing. "Johnny. Did you move my food?"

"Why do I keep getting blamed for everything missing around here?"

"My food's gone." He frowned. He was so hungry.

Johnny looked around hoping it wasn't a bear.

Brackett heard movement off to the left and saw a bush. "Shush…" Johnny and Roy froze as they looked at the bush. Golden eyes that were glowing were looking through the busy bush.

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief. "It's a small animal. Nothing to worry about."

Then the small animal jumped out of the bush and ran at Brackett. Brackett yelled out and moved back, fell over a log and landed on his back knocking the wind out of him.

Roy looked at it. "Your right! Hello little guy." He looked over at the small raccoon. "It's kind of cute."

Brackett looked over at it. "No its not. They carry disease and rabies. There filthy."

"Doc! How could you say something so mean to it? It's a wonderful animal."

Roy agreed with Johnny by shaking his head.

"I'm a Doctor. That makes me right!" He pulled himself up and hissed at the animal. "Get!"

The raccoon just stood there. "I said get! Go on."

"I don't think he's going anywhere Doc." Johnny threw it a piece of meat from this stew.

"Don't feed it Johnny."

The raccoon took the small meat and ran away. "Why? It got reed of him didn't it?"

After they all ate and disposed of the left over's they went to bed. The next day they headed back to the Rover to go home. On the way there Brackett found his bad in peaces the only thing still in tacked was his camera and that made his day even better.

The drive back was quite and when they finely got back to work Johnny and Roy had one hell of a story to tell their work mates. Brackett showed Dixie the photo's he developed and she wanted to keep them. He let her.

The end.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please let me know what you all think. **

**I'm going to post another story tomorrow. It will be a Dr. Brackett and Dixie romance story. I've never done a romance before so cant what to see how it comes out. **


End file.
